Armor Drabbles
by Yandoryn
Summary: A study of the various armor in Lufia II.
1. Armor, Part I

Disclaimer: Don't own Lufia. I do, however, want to buy it. 3

A/N: It could be better. In fact, I have a better version somewhere, but I can't find it. Arg.

Word Count: 156

* * *

"This isn't armor, Maxim," Selan said. She waited a few beats for an answer but didn't get one. She sighed and started unbuttoning her Frock which she folded neatly and put into her pack. 

She hoped she would be back in her Frock soon enough. Looking at the armor again, she sighed.

"This isn't going to protect me, Maxim," she said resignedly, too quiet for the party to hear her. But she pulled the two pieces on over her sandals and took a mirror out to look at herself.

Certainly this flimsy thing wouldn't protect her from a red jelly and certainly not a Sinistral. With a tint of red on her face she walked back to where the party was waiting.

Guy blushed and averted his eyes. Dekar whistled. Maxim turned around to face Selan. "Well, I like the way that magic bikini looks on you Selan," he said with a twinkle in his eye.


	2. Armor, Part II

Disclaimer: Don't own Lufia. I do, however, want to buy it. XD

Word Count: 180

* * *

Selan looked at the shopkeeper dumbfounded. "This would _up_ my stats?" Well, it wasn't that big of a jump in logic. The Magic Bikini they found earlier was one of the best pieces of armor she had ever had. But going from a bikini to...this, that seemed illogical.

The shopkeeper nodded. "I think considering your specialty in magic this would really help you. It also has very good defense. Just try it on."

So she did. It took a bit of rearranging of her underwear to make the outfit look right. She had lost all her pregnancy weight though, and when she looked in the mirror, she was shocked at how _good_ she looked.

Regardless of the stats, she had to buy this.

She met up with the party at the inn later. Her big smile on her face betrayed her elated emotions and Maxim looked at her oddly. "What did you buy today?" he asked. "And how much did you spend?"

She laughed, thinking of the Seethru Silk in her pack. "Oh, I'm sure _you'll_ see later."

* * *

A/N Arg. I could have done soo much more with this. The next piece of armor won't be female. I promise. XD 


	3. Armor, Part III

Disclaimer: Don't own Lufia. I do, however, want to buy it. XD

Word Count: 109

* * *

Guy looked at Artea frowning. He didn't look like he had gotten much sleep since they had come back to Forfeit Island. "You okay?" he asked eventually, patting his Elven friend lightly on the back.

Artea nearly jumped, and turned around, looking at Guy. "Y-yeah, I'm okay," he said in a wavering voice.

"You look like hell," Guy said quietly.

"Oh, I've just been playing the slots a lot," Artea said, laughing. "There's an item I wanted. But I'll sleep well now. I finally got it."

Guy frowned. "What item did you want?" he asked eventually.

"The bunny suit," Artea said, blushing.

"Kinky," Guy said with a wide grin.

* * *

A/N I can just see Artea playing the slots all night long for a bunny suit. And then I can see Guy making him wear it. Snrk.


	4. Armor, Part IV

Disclaimer: Don't own Lufia. I do, however, want to buy it. XD

Word Count: 175

* * *

Guy looked at the armor wistfully. He was practically _lusting_ over the armor. But 54,000 gold was too much to spend on armor. But it was so damn sexy and besides, it was _Zirco Armor_. Armor made from Zircon, the shopkeep proudly told him. Strongest material in the world. But he already had Full Mail. And it was almost as good. But it wasn't _Zirco Armor_.

Maxim was looking at it as well, he noted, but not perhaps with the same lust that Guy was. Selan was ogling the Zirco Plate and looked like she might even buy it. But then again, she only had an Eron Dress, which wasn't nearly as good as the Zirco Plate...

Artea suddenly tapped him on the shoulder. "Looking at the Zirco Armor, I see? Wondering if it's worth the price?"

Guy looked at him confused until Artea leaned forward and whispered, "The Magic Cure could come in handy...and I'm sure I could get your IP up."

Suddenly 54,000 gold didn't seem like so much after all.

* * *

A/N Speaking of, PaperBack Rider, neither does $35. 


	5. Armor, Part V

Disclaimer: Guess who doesn't own Lufia

Word Count: 200

A/N: Just in case you haven't noticed, these are _drabbles_. Drabbles are fanfiction less than six-hundred words long, though many authors set different limits for themselves. For these drabbles, I am writing pieces 200 words or less. This drabble's theme is "Breastplate" though it's not the main focus this time. Also, I wrote this on a medicined stupor. --;

* * *

"Wake up!" 

"Mmmph…Tia…what time is it?" Maxim asked, preparing to roll over and go back to sleep.

"Three. But we need to _talk_!" Tia said simply, as if that was an excuse to rouse someone so early.

"Three in the morning? Can't it wait?" Maxim pleaded.

"Maxim!" Tia enunciated again, feeling frustrated, as if waking your boyfriend in the middle of the night just to talk was a commonplace occurrence. "I wanted to talk to you alone!"

"Well we aren't alone," Maxim said matter-of-factly, punctuated by a yawn. "Selan's here."

"She's asleep. _And_ the reason I need to talk to you!" Tia said, carefully adding a high-pitched whine. "I think she's trying to get into my Frock…"

Maxim squinted, adjusting to the low light. "You're not wearing a Frock…" he said stupidly. "Is that a Dress?"

"You know what I mean, Maxim!" Tia said, frowning.

"No, that's a Breastplate," Maxim continued, ignoring Tia.

"Maxim!" Tia spat out, feeling utterly frustrated.

"What?" Maxim snapped, annoyed for a good reason.

"I think Selan is trying to seduce me!" Tia let out in one breath.

"Good for her!" Maxim said enthusiastically. "Just let me watch, okay?" Maxim rolled over, not waking until morning.


End file.
